


Вовремя - это сейчас

by Oleleka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост 13 серия.<br/>Джейса ищут. Институт живет своей жизнью, маги помогают нефилимам. Алек тупит, Магнус терпит...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вовремя - это сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> АВТОРСКАЯ ВЫЧИТКА  
> текст не без недостатков =)

Маленькое предисловие

Алек спиной чувствовал, что Магнус хочет что-то сказать. Он избегал смотреть на мага, проверяя очередную комнату в апартаментах Камиллы и используя для этого руну ясновидения – на случай, если здесь были чары. Все, что пока его настораживало – идеальный порядок и чистота, даже пыли нигде не наблюдалось, словно Камилла здесь и не жила. Или просто не пользовалась ничем. Алек развернулся к выходу, когда Магнус преградил ему путь.

– Александр, – окликнул тот тихо и посмотрел в глаза. Алек отвернулся, окидывая взглядом увешанную картинами стену, словно не успел уже рассмотреть ее со всех ракурсов. – Не люблю быть банальным… Но ты все не так понял!

В голосе у Магнуса уже не было уступчивой насмешки, разве что отчаяние…

– Не знаю, о чем ты, – ответил Алек, обходя его и направляясь к двери. Он прекрасно знал, что Магнус хочет сказать, но сейчас было неподходящее время говорить об этом, да он и не хотел. Может, когда вернутся в Институт, он подумает обо всей ситуации в целом, а сейчас главным было – найти книгу, чтобы разбудить Джослин. Камилла и прочие проблемы подождут – убеждал Алек себя.

– Я обо мне и Камилле, – настойчиво проговорил Магнус, догоняя его. – Тот поцелуй…

– Не сейчас, Магнус, – отрезал Алек, вдруг раздражаясь из-за лишних напоминаний, тогда как он старался вообще не думать об этом! Он обернулся на ходу и только успел увидеть по лицу Магнуса, что что-то не так, как ему заломили руку и приставили к шее острие клинка. Алеку потребовалась секунда, чтобы оценить, кто его противник – достаточно сильный и с клинком серафима, нефилим. Он на пробу дернулся, добившись только того, что лезвие впилось в кожу, и сжал зубы от досады на самого себя – все-таки голова была занята посторонним, раз он так легко потерял бдительность и попался. 

Магнус уже дернулся, чтобы что-то сделать, но нефилим, державший Алека, остановил его:

– Не делай глупостей, маг, – довольно произнес тот, будто ждал только повода.

Магнус замер, испуганно глядя в глаза Алеку, и тот едва заметно качнул головой, чтоб зря не рисковал. В комнату вошел еще один нефилим с руной круга на шее и скрутил уже Магнуса… 

 

***

Спустя почти неделю ситуация не изменилась. Алек, вернувшись под утро из патруля, стоял у мониторов и тупо таращился на них, только делая вид, что следит за сигналами из мест, где появлялись демоны – в последнее время таких случаев становилось все больше. Алек, кажется, не спал больше пары часов подряд с того дня, как пропал Джейс. Беспокойство за парабатай, связь с которым Алек так необдуманно ослабил, терзало. Возможно, сейчас был достаточно значительный повод для подобного, а он не мог уже ничего сделать… Но все это отступало под другими мыслями.

Магнус, улучив в тот день минуту с ним наедине, чтобы поговорить, был прав – Алек не хотел ничего слушать о том, что у мага было до него. Ему не хотелось еще и этих проблем. Джейс ушел с Валентином и нужно было искать его. И хотя Джослин очнулась – она не могла помочь. У нее не было информации о планах Валентина и даже предположений о том, где он может быть. Информацию выбили только из Ходжа, но бросаться в открытый океан в поисках корабля пока никто не спешил. Поисками Джейса занялись, в основном, силами Нью-Йоркского Института, и у сумеречных охотников флота никогда не было.

В Идрисе были больше обеспокоены тем, что Чаша Смерти оказалась у Валентина, и грозило новое расследование – Лайтвуды опять оказались под подозрением, да еще произошедшее с Лидией не добавляло доверия. Совет в этот раз медлил с разбирательствами из-за других мелких первостепенных задач, а отца все-так вызвали в Идрис и пока в Институте всем заправляла только мать. Но чувствовался невидимый контроль со стороны Клейва.

Так как не было никаких подвижек с поисками Джейса (точнее, Валентина и Чаши), Мариза приказала без всяких возражений заниматься повседневной работой – выслеживать и уничтожать демонов. С одной стороны, это хоть как-то отвлекало, с другой – было необходимостью. И так Алек хотя бы не чувствовал себя совсем бесполезным… Мать все еще не желали разговаривать с ним, не считая коротких приказов, нарушать которые он не мог. Покидать Институт без приказа тоже запрещалось.

И ко всему этому добавлять еще личные чувства и проблемы из-за них было слишком… Изабель пыталась поговорить с Алеком, но он не был настроен ее слушать. Но не думать о Магнусе все равно не получалось! И от того, что он обеспокоен этим, а не более серьезными вещами, Алек чувствовал угрызения совести.

Все ухудшалось еще и тем, что думал Алек по большей части о их поцелуе. Он вспоминал и вспоминал вечер свадьбы. Тогда его словно окружило со всех сторон непреодолимыми стенами, которые сдвигались, вынуждая его идти по одному выбранному направлению. Потому что этого требовали традиции, этого хотели родители… Мать гордилась им, он выбрал верный путь сумеречного охотника. Это был единственный верный путь… Он должен был стать достойным членом их общества. Вся эта ситуация с женитьбой, с репутацией семьи – было правильным для всех. Кроме него… И он до конца не хотел этого признавать, оправдываясь тем, что уже поздно что-то менять. Это тяготило, но… Все это внезапно отступило в один момент, когда Алек поцеловал Магнуса. Перед такой огромной толпой и родителями. Он не жалел… Он даже испытал какое-то облегчение, потому что ничего изменить уже было нельзя и оставалось двигаться дальше по выбранному им самим пути. Но все равно не проходило ощущение, что его продолжали осуждать и презирать, и Алек никак не мог заставить себя смотреть в глаза окружающим, чтобы не видеть этого. И старался не разговаривать ни с кем, ограничиваясь короткими указаниями.

– Алек! – окликнула его сердито Иззи, вдруг оказавшись рядом, он даже вздрогнул и развернулся к ней лицом.

– Что? – Алек вопросительно приподнял брови, стараясь сохранить невозмутимый вид. Ему казалось, Иззи насквозь его видит, когда смотрит так пристально, и из-за мыслей, в которых было мало Джейса, но много Магнуса, снова стало совестно.

– Почему ты не идешь отдыхать? Ты не спал больше суток.

– Я не устал. У нас нет на это времени, – пробормотал Алек, скрестив руки на груди, и снова попытался сосредоточиться на мерцающих датчиках. К утру активность демонов предсказуемо снизилась, но за ночь они появлялись в нескольких точках города и непонятно было, откуда они все лезут. Это уже становилось слишком опасным, и Алек был уверен – это дело рук Валентина.

– Нет времени? – недоуменно переспросила Изабель и недовольно воскликнула, разворачивая его к себе за локоть: – Алек! 

– На этот случай есть руна выносливости. 

– А на случай, если проголодаешься – руна насыщения… И мне кажется, где-то у тебя есть руна воздержания, о которой я никогда не слышала, – тихо пробормотала она.

– О чем ты? – нахмурился Алек.

– О Магнусе, – как само собой разумеющееся ответила Изабель. – Кстати, он должен сегодня прийти, мама его пригласила…

Теперь Алек недоуменно вздернул брови. Меньше всего он ожидал услышать, что мама пригласила Магнуса.

– Хочет, чтобы он помог с поисками Джейса, терять Лайтвудам… дай-ка вспомнить, как она сказала?.. – Иззи сделала вид, что задумалась, запрокинув голову и приложив указательный палец к подбородку. – После твоей выходки на собственной свадьбе и исчезновения Джейса с Чашей смерти Лайтвудам терять нечего, так что помощь нежити не самое страшное, что может случиться с нашей семьей. Звучит здорово, – добавила она весело.

Алек тихо вздохнул и поджал губы, снова отворачиваясь к монитору. Столько проблем… И причина одной из них – он сам.

– Ты должен хорошо выглядеть, а для этого как следует отдохнуть. Или душ прими хотя бы, – Иззи демонстративно помахала ладонью перед своим носом. 

Алек закатил глаза, снова промолчав – возможно, усталость проявлялась в том, что он разговаривать не хотел. Но теперь сосредоточиться совсем не удавалось. Он начал нервничать, а это состояние Алек не любил. Иззи встала рядом, копируя его позу, и тоже уставилась в монитор. Она больше ничего не говорила, но и так было понятно, что она имеет в виду. В принципе, вдвоем здесь стоять смысла не было. 

– Присмотришь здесь за всем? – спросил Алек нейтральным тоном, чтобы его уход не выглядел так, будто он всерьез собирался принять душ ради Магнуса.

– Конечно, – Иззи сдержанно улыбнулась. – Магнус придет через час, – добавила она, когда Алек уже отошел на несколько шагов.

И Алек вовсе не собирался выглядеть как-то особенно, он просто смыл с себя пот и вязкий вонючий ихор, пропитавший одежду и попавший на кожу. Ну и переоделся в чистую футболку, единственную светлую в его гардеробе – синюю. Он спустился на первый этаж и шел по коридору, пытаясь пятерней пригладить еще влажные волосы, когда услышал голос Магнуса. И невольно замер, задержав при этом дыхание. Алек даже еще не увидел его, а сердце уже забилось неровно от волнения.

Через мгновение Магнус появился из-за поворота вместе с Маризой. Он как всегда был одет весьма впечатляюще – черная атласная рубашка переливалась на свету, поблескивали какие-то украшения, перстни на пальцах, на предплечье висел красный плащ. Глаза чернели подводкой, пряди стоящих дыбом волос, словно всполохи огня, были окрашены под цвет плаща. Секунда потребовалась, чтобы окинуть его взглядом и заметить все, но Алек поймал себя на том, что рассмотрел бы все внимательнее – на Магнуса интересно было смотреть, подмечая новые детали в его образе, хотя Алек и старался не делать это так откровенно.

– Магнус, – произнес он, кивая.

– Александр, – улыбнулся тот радостно. – Привет.

– Ты согласился помочь с поисками? – спросил Алек, избегая смотреть на мать.

– Да. Мы идем в комнату Джейса, чтобы Бейн мог взять что-нибудь из его вещей для поиска, – ответила ему Мариза.

– Возможно, Александр меня проводит? – спросил Магнус, обращаясь к ней, но глядя на Алека все с той же улыбкой. – Ты, кажется, упоминала, что у тебя других дел полно, кроме как сопровождать мага?

Магнус умел говорить так, чтобы собеседник мог почувствовать себя уязвленным, и при этом не поймать его на откровенной грубости. Губы Алека непроизвольно дернулись в улыбке, когда мать выпрямилась и расправила плечи, хотя и так стояла словно по стойке смирно.

– Я провожу, – сказал Алек, бросив на нее короткий взгляд, и кивнул Магнусу, чтобы шел за ним.

До комнаты Джейса они добирались молча, хотя Алек физически чувствовал на себе взгляд Магнуса – шею сзади словно обжигало горячим дыханием, и спина покрывалась испариной. Остановившись перед нужной дверью, Алек обернулся прежде чем открыть ее. Магнус послал ему сдержанную улыбку, словно ожидал чего-то. Как в тот вечер, когда он разбудил Джослин, и Алек позже провожал его. В дверях Института был подходящий момент, чтобы поцеловать его на прощание. Тем более что Алек хотел этого. И кажется, Магнус ждал чего-то подобного. Они несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга молча, но Алек так и не решился, поэтому просто попрощался и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Разочарованный вздох Магнуса тогда явно дал понять, что Алек сглупил.

Вот и сейчас казалось, что только Алек отвернется, снова разочарует… 

– Проходи, – сказал он, отмирая и пропуская вперед Магнуса. 

Тот непонятно хмыкнул и прошел внутрь, тут же воскликнув:

– Какой ужас!

– Что? – Алек бросился следом, сканируя взглядом пространство, но ничего не увидел и обеспокоенно уточнил: – Что-то не так?

– Ты ничего не замечаешь? Тут всегда такой порядок? – удивился Магнус.

Алек еще раз на всякий случай обвел комнату Джейса взглядом, не понимая, что того так удивило.

– Да… Вообще-то, – пробормотал он.

Магнус снова хмыкнул, видимо, приняв к сведению, и начал медленно обходить комнату, осматриваясь. Алек исподтишка следил за ним, при этом двигаясь так, будто пытался оказаться подальше от Магнуса, обходя его по дуге. Поймав себя на этом, он понял, что и Магнус заметил, поэтому чуть смутился. Молчание затягивалось, Алек не знал, что сказать. Хотелось бы как-то разрядить обстановку, но он просто не умел и подыскивал нужные слова.

– В твоей комнате тоже все так идеально чисто? – спросил вдруг Магнус. – Это что-то вроде охотничьих привычек?

Алек тут же вспомнил, что оставил неубранные вещи, и ему стало немного стыдно, словно Магнус уже увидел этот беспорядок.

– Не настолько идеально, как здесь, – признал он, на что Магнус довольно ухмыльнулся. – Хочешь посмотреть?

Магнус уставился на него с откровенным удивлением, и Алек смутился, поняв, что прозвучало это странно… 

– Ты ищешь что-то особенное? – спросил он слишком деловым тоном, прокашлявшись, и разрушая возникшее настроение.

Магнус шумно, явно демонстративно, вздохнул и пожал плечами, перед тем как ответить:

– Не обязательно. Какую-нибудь личную вещь… 

Алек подошел к прикроватному столику и выдвинул ящик.

– Может, здесь?.. – предложил он, приглашающе взмахнув рукой. 

Магнус неспешно подошел и заглянул внутрь, запустил туда свободную руку и переместил какие-то предметы. У Алек в голове, пока они стояли так близко, и он ощущал легкий аромат одеколона Магнуса, пронеслась, по меньшей мере, сотня мыслей. Ждал ли Магнус от него каких-то слов или действий?.. Возможно, стоило попробовать поцеловать его?.. Но неизвестно было, как тот отреагирует. А если Магнус на самом деле не хочет ничего подобного?.. Ведь он сам предложил не спешить, и они вообще-то так и не сходили на свидание.

К тому же они находились в комнате Джейса, которого Алек любил... Так что поцелуи были, пожалуй, неуместны, как и мысли о них. Алек прочистил горло, почувствовав, что в нем снова ком встал, и сложил руки на груди.

– Алек, – Магнус поднял на него глаза и, кажется, собирался что-то сказать, но тут неожиданно открылась дверь, и Алек резко отшатнулся, как будто был пойман за чем-то предосудительным. Магнус на это дернул бровями, скривив на мгновение губы.

– Что вы так долго ищите? – спросила Мариза, смерив обоих взглядом.

– Уже нашел! – Магнус, кажется, выхватил из ящика первое, что под руку попалось – какой-то браслет, и, резко развернувшись, продемонстрировал его Маризе, держа в высоко поднятой руке.

Он так быстро зашагал к двери, что Алек не сразу опомнился и, вдохнув наконец нормально, поспешил за ним. По коридорам до выхода из Института они прошли так же стремительно. На ходу Магнус сказал Маризе, что сделает все, что в его силах, но ничего не обещает. Размашисто накинул на себя плащ – так, что полами задел идущего следом Алека.

– Магнус! – окликнул он, поняв, что тот сейчас просто уйдет, и нужно что-то сделать.

Магнус развернулся к нему и перевел взгляд на Маризу, Алек тоже посмотрел на нее. В присутствии матери что-то говорить было неловко… Та, процедив сквозь зубы, что после ждет Алека в кабинете, развернулась как в строю и четким шагом удалилась. Магнуса это позабавило.

– Мариза, как всегда, само очарование, – сыронизировал он и подступил к Алеку, оказываясь на шаг ближе. И уже серьезно заговорил: – Ты что-то хотел сказать?

– Да, я… Ты сможешь найти Джейса?

Магнус тут же отступил, вздыхая.

– Я постараюсь, Алек, – произнес он устало.

– Хорошо… Когда ты в следующий раз придешь?

Магнус посмотрел на него еще одним долгим взглядом, вдруг улыбнулся, лукаво скосив взгляд.

– Будешь меня ждать?

– Да, – честно ответил Алек и почувствовал, как щеки слегка опалило внезапным смущением. Но стало чуть легче, и взгляд он не отвел, благодаря чему успел увидеть, как лицо Магнуса на мгновение меняется, теряя это его наигранное лукавство.

– Ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне, Александр, если захочешь, – сказал он мягко, из-за чего тут же захотелось согласиться.

– Да, я… Хочу. Просто я занят…– Алек неопределенно взмахнул рукой, указывая за спину.

– Охотой на демонов, – кивнул Магнус.

– Да, и Джейс…

– Понимаю. На любовь никогда нет достаточно времени! Даже у бессмертных, – произнес он с излишней патетикой. – Что ж… Увидимся?

– Да… До скорого, Магнус. 

Тот послал Алеку еще одну улыбку и прежде чем уйти, вдруг поднял руку и щелкнул пальцами рядом с его ухом, обдав мимолетным теплом магии. Алек проводил его растерянным взглядом и запустил пятерню в волосы, поняв, что они стали совсем сухими.

 

***

От Магнуса пару дней не было никаких новостей, Мариза игнорировала вопросы Алека. И вроде был повод, не связанный с самим Алеком, чтобы позвонить Магнусу и спросить, но он все никак не мог решиться, не зная, что сказать. Хотя один раз, убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, Алек набрал его номер и поднес телефон к уху. Спустя шесть гудков тот так и не ответил, Алек повторять попытку не стал. Магнус не перезвонил…

 

Потом Изабель, лишив Алека средств связи, буквально заперла его в спальне, пригрозив, что если не отдохнет как следует, она лично приготовит ему завтрак – знала чем угрожать. Алек не думал, что уснет, он ворочался с боку на бок. Пока лежал с открытыми глазами, вспоминал о Джейсе. Стоило сомкнуть веки – перед глазами вставал Магнус… В голову лезли совсем странные идеи, заканчивающиеся в его спальне. И так продолжалось, пока все не перетекло в тяжелые сны. 

В итоге Алек проснулся слишком рано и потратил время до завтрака на тренировку, а после отправился в тир – пострелять из лука, чтобы сбросить внутреннее напряжение. Это всегда помогало. И там никого не было в это время, к счастью.

Алек размял плечи и пальцы, взял лук, встал на изготовку, заправил стрелу, прицелился и на долю секунды задержал дыхание, прежде чем отпустить тетиву… Стрела вошла недалеко от центра мишени. Алек медленно выдохнул и потянулся за следующей. В эти моменты обычно все лишние мысли исчезали, но сейчас почему-то, стоило пальцам скользнуть по оперению, взяться за тетиву, почувствовать ее натяжение, и Алек думал о том, что эти стрелы и этот лук принадлежат Магнусу.

– Магнус, – выдохнул он, отправляя в мишень вторую стрелу. Это уже выходило за грани.

Алек тряхнул головой, отчего челка упала на лоб, и он нетерпеливо убрал ее. Снова постарался выбросить из головы мысли о том, что хотел бы, чтобы Магнус был сейчас здесь и наблюдал… Какое-то глупое желание произвести впечатление на мага своей стрельбой – совсем уж по-детски. Это одновременно мешало сосредоточиться и заставляло целиться лучше. 

Алек почувствовал, что уже не один. У Джейса была привычка так появляться и наблюдать какое-то время, и Алек всегда старался метко стрелять, не зная, когда тот может прийти. Иногда так поступала Изабель – приходила и наблюдала, поэтому Алек не стал оборачивался, выпустив друг за другом еще три стрелы. И только потом решил дать понять, что заметил присутствие сестры. Но обернувшись, наткнулся на внимательный изучающий взгляд Магнуса.

– Ты что здесь делаешь? – грубо спросил он из-за того, что был застигнул врасплох. 

Магнус расширил удивленно глаза и даже отклонился назад, глядя на него теперь то ли с недоумением, то ли с насмешкой.

– Здесь – это где? – он сделал несколько шагов по направлению к мишени, рассматривая теперь ее. – В Институте или в этом чудесном местечке с таким прекрасным видом?

– В Институте, – неловко ответил Алек и бросил взгляд туда же, чтобы убедиться, что не совсем облажался. – Удалось найти Джейса?

– Вообще-то, нет… Если он действительно на корабле посреди текущей воды, моя магия до него не дотянется. Ты отлично стреляешь.

Магнус развернулся и подошел к нему почти вплотную. Алек смущено отвел взгляд и посмотрел на лук, который слишком сильно сжимал в руке.

– Думал обо мне, когда выпускал стрелы? – тихо спросил Магнус, вдруг проведя по дуге пальцем. На нем были обрезанные перчатки, ногти как всегда накрашены – в этот раз с оттенком синего в тон пиджаку, должно быть. И Алек засмотрелся на это движение. У него аж дыхание перехватило и во рту резко пересохло, внизу живота скопилось теплое чувство зарождающегося возбуждения.

Он что-то промычал в ответ и отступил. 

– А откуда узнал, что я здесь?

– Изабель подсказала, – усмехнулся Магнус. 

– Ясно… 

И они снова были наедине, стояли слишком близко. Магнус смотрел прямо на него, запрокинув голову, чуть приоткрыв губы – Алек помнил их мягкость, и достаточно было просто наклониться… Алек вдруг вспомнил, что тир, как и все рабочие помещения Института, находится под видеонаблюдением, и резко отступил, часто моргая, чтобы отогнать наваждение. Магнус растерянно моргнул, глядя на пустое место перед собой.

– Я… Я уже закончил. Мне стрелы надо еще собрать, – оправдался Алек невнятно, бросившись к мишени, как к спасательному кругу. 

– Конечно, – ответил Магнус.

– Если подождешь… – попробовал сгладить он ситуацию. – Я быстро…

– Конечно… Мариза хотела со мной еще что-то обсудить после того, как переговорит с Советом. Как будто у меня дел никаких нет.

– И какие у тебя дела? – поинтересовался Алек, выдергивая стрелы. 

– Я мог бы вызвать парочку демонов, превратить с десяток примитивных в каких-нибудь мерзких слизняков, обокрасть мебельный магазин. Я видел у них чудесные кресла, которые хорошо бы смотрелись в моей гостиной…

Алек оглянулся на него хмуро, и Магнус поспешил уточнить:

– Я шучу, Алек!

– Я понял… Странно, что ты всего этого еще не сделал, уже десять утра, – попробовал он отшутиться в ответ, хотя тут же пожалел.

Бесконечные секунды стояла тишина, а потом Магнус действительно тихо рассмеялся. Он опять подошел ближе, и Алек неуверенно улыбнулся ему.

\- Наверное, нам надо идти…

\- Да! – согласился Магнус, шумно вздохнув.

 

Магнус провел в институте полдня, довольно стойко терпя Маризу, ну или с трудом сдерживаясь – он то и дело тер большим пальцем подушечки указательного среднего. Казалось, еще мгновение, и из них вырвется голубое свечение с искрами и уничтожит все вокруг. Алек все еще зависал, уставившись на его руки и представляя совершенно странные вещи, каких никогда в его голове не было. Ему в жизни не приходила в голову мысль облизывать чьи-то пальцы, как сейчас. Вдруг встретившись с Магнусом глазами, он поспешно отвернулся, сглатывая скопившуюся слюну. 

Наедине с Магнусом они больше не оставались, и Алек уже жалел, что утром повел себя так… К тому же мать сначала пыталась его отстранить от всех разговоров. Из-за чего Магнус назвал ее поведение ребячеством. К полудню напряжение скопилось настолько, что едва не случился открытый скандал, но все присутствующие были для этого достаточно взрослыми разумными людьми (и ужасно голодными – как намекнул Магнус, но никто не предложил перекусить)… И Магнус напомнил, что он вообще-то Верховный маг Бруклина – не просто так. Алек так и не понял до конца – эта угроза подействовала на его мать, или нет. Он не думал, что Магнус может использовать магию против них, но выглядел тот довольно устрашающе, вдруг продемонстрировав свои истинные глаза. 

Они все собрались за столом в главном операционном зале, когда к ним присоединились Клэри и Джослин. Больше всего, кажется, Мариза злилась из-за того, что Магнус постоянно смотрел на Алека. Тот старался не замечать, но пару раз не удержался от улыбки, а Магнус откровенно наслаждался ситуацией. Это было немного нечестно по отношению к Клэри, да и к Джейсу, так что Алек старался держать себя в руках. Даже Изабель была настроена серьезнее, чем он.

– Совет отказывается помогать с поисками Джейса. К тому же… Наша семья утратила доверие, – сообщила очевидное Мариза, посмотрев почему-то на Алека.

– Это грустно, – вставил Магнус.

– Бейн, – повернулась к нему Мариза. – Я обратилась к тебе только потому, что ты ближайший маг…

– И вряд ли другие маги согласятся вам помогать. Уж прости, среди нежити репутация Лайтвудов не лучше, чем среди сумеречных охотников. И там она подкреплена куда более тяжкими преступлениями… 

Мариза прикрыла глаза и перевела дыхание прежде чем спокойно ответить:

– Мы не для этого собрались… Нам нужно сосредоточиться на поисках Джейса. Мы можем использовать русалок?.. Или… Каких-то демонов?

Алек и Иззи удивленно переглянулись – чтобы мать и собиралась прибегать к помощи всей нежити? Не говоря уж о демонах. Видимо, ситуация все-таки была хуже, чем казалось.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я выступил посредником? – вздохнул Магнус и задумался.

С местными русалками он поддерживал связи и не хотел бы вмешивать их в разборки с Валентином. Что касалось демонов...

– У Валентина есть Чаша, а значит – контроль над демонами, – сказал он.

– Даже над высшими? – уточнила Мариза. 

– Не исключено… И вряд ли вы в таком отчаянном положении, чтобы пользоваться силами высших демонов, которых может взять под контроль Валентин. 

– И что ты предлагаешь? – вопрос отдавал отчаянием и незнанием, что делать.

– Я могу немного поколдовать над портовыми работниками, и у вас будет своя яхта. Кстати, почему вы просто не купите яхту? Устроили бы регату, – предложил он с энтузиазмом и обвел всех взглядом, хотя никто из присутствующих его идею не поддержал. – Да бросьте, было бы весело!

– О Ангел, – пробормотала Мариза, облокачиваясь на стол и сжимая пальцами переносицу. – Это не шутки!

– Ну почему же? Вся эта суета с парусами, попытками обогнать друг друга, рассекая волны…

Магнус посмотрел на Алека, улыбаясь. Он специально доводил Маризу, и это уже не было так смешно, так что Алек не улыбнулся в ответ, и Магнус понимающе скривился.

– Ну ладно, – сказал он, вставая. – У нас нет времени на все это, не так ли? Вообще-то, я уже начал искать кое-что, и если бы мне не приходилось тратить время здесь, я бы продвинулся гораздо дальше. А теперь позвольте откланяться.

Алекс тут же встал следом, чтобы в очередной раз проводить… Они снова остановились у выхода в неловком молчании. Алек десятки раз представлял эту ситуацию, чтобы быть готовым и знать, как себя вести в следующий раз. В воображении это было легче… 

Алек несколько мгновений неотрывно смотрел на Магнуса, потом порывисто подался к нему, наклоняясь, чтоб поцеловать на прощание, пока не передумал. Он почти прикоснулся губами к его щеке – всего-то! – как раздалось:

– Алек! О-о-о…

Алек резко выпрямился, мгновенно краснея, и уставился на Изабель, которой хватило совести изобразить виноватый вид.

– Простите, что помешала. Алек, у нас тревога. Десяток шаксов рядом с Центральным парком средь бела дня. Придется поторопиться.

– Уже иду, – отозвался он и снова развернулся к Магнусу. – Мне надо идти.

Алек буквально убежал за оружием раньше, чем тот что-нибудь ответил. Легче было все скрывать и не чувствовать себя при этом идиотом, чем вот так – пытаться что-то делать и выглядеть как последний придурок. 

 

Прибыв на место, никаких шаксов они не обнаружили, так что пришлось еще едва ли не пол Нью-Йорка оббежать в их поисках и спуститься для этого в канализацию. Но охота оказалась удачной – уничтожили полтора десятка шаксов, рассеянных по большой территории, те будто что-то выискивали. Примитивные на улицах чертовски мешали, но Нью-Йорк никогда не был достаточно безлюдным, чтобы на это жаловаться. 

Алек, Изабель и Клэри были в одной команде, и им ощутимо не хватало Джейса, все это понимали, но молчали. Они наверняка закончили бы раньше, чем стемнеет, будь Джейс с ними. Никто из охотников не мог сравниться с ним…

В Институт они возвращались уже по темным улицам – Изабель впереди, не оборачиваясь и уверенно цокая каблуками; Клэри за ней в компании Саймона, который в какой-то момент оказался с ними, хотя Алек точно его не звал… Тот говорил какую-то чушь, пытаясь развлечь Клэри, что они какие-то черепахи – Алек посчитал, что из-за того, что слишком медленно шли. Его Саймон обозвал Рафаэлем, но не тем Рафаэем, который вампир… Больше Алек его не слушал – он замыкал это уставшее шествие и так же привычно следил взглядом за обстановкой вокруг, держа лук в руке, а не на плече. Благодаря усталости, в голове лишних мыслей не было, действовал на рефлексах и подчинялся инстинктам. Алеку нравилось это состояние, оно позволяло не переживать о всяких несущественных вещах. Хотя бы временно.

 

***

Магнус появлялся в Институте еще несколько раз, но у Алека буквально не было возможности с ним нормально поговорить. Создавалось впечатление, что Мариза приставила охотников наблюдать за ними, или сама была поблизости, стоило им оказаться слишком близко друг к другу. Поэтому они весьма мимолетно могли обменяться взглядами. Хотя Магнус иногда оказывался близко, обдавая Алека приятным ароматом, или едва касаясь – то локтя, то невесомо проводя ладонью по спине, отчего бросало в жар. А когда Алек оборачивался, Магнус уже был на таком расстоянии, словно всего лишь показалось это легкое прикосновение. 

Вдруг вернулся отец из Идриса – без предупреждения. Теперь родители и Магнус закрывались для обсуждения каких-то важных вопросов, в чем младшие Лайтвуды участия не принимали… Изабель раздражало такое поведение родителей. Алеку это тоже не нравилось, как будто им было по 9 лет, как Максу, и они не заслуживали доверия. В конце концов не та была ситуация, чтобы прибегать к подобным воспитательным мерам. 

 

Алек наносил руны перед тем как отправиться в очередной рейд, когда Иззи подошла к нему.

– Может, останешься? Я могу взять Раджа, – сказал Алек, глянув на нее исподлобья. Изабель выглядела уставшей, она едва ли спала больше, чем он.

– Нет… Все равно надо отвлечься, чтобы не думать о Джейсе, – ответила она, выбирая клинок по руке. 

Алек кивнул, согласно угукнув под нос. Клэри сказала почти то же самое несколько минут назад. Сейчас она стояла в отдалении и разговаривала по телефону с Саймоном.

– А вот ты мог бы остаться и поговорить с Магнусом, – в голосе Иззи снова был беспечный намек на их отношения. Будто она не видела, как родители глупо себя ведут, не позволяя им даже стоять рядом.

– Сейчас нет на это времени, – произнес Алек, подхватывая колчан и закрепляя его на спине.

– Когда же ты поймешь, что у тебя не будет на это времени с таким подходом? – со вздохом спросила Изабель. Алек посмотрел на нее, но ничего говорить не стал. Время было вообще сейчас не самой приятной темой разговора. Его ни у кого и ни на что не было – ни у Джейса, пока его безрезультатно ищут, ни у них, пока они что-то решают…

 

На следующий день Магнус пришел ближе к вечеру и был не в лучшем настроении. Алека и Изабель после ночного рейда Мариза освободила от обязанностей на весь день, чтобы отдохнули, так что они были предоставлены самим себе. Иззи все-таки нашла какое-то занятие, Алек в комнате ее не застал, когда заходил, и даже не был уверен, что она осталась в Институте. Сам он большую часть дня провел, тренируясь, и освободился буквально перед приходом Магнуса, так что снова выглядел не подобающе – весь потный, влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу. Магнус же выглядел непривычно блекло – без каких-либо украшений. Одежда, не блестевшая ничем, скорее смотрелась скучной на фоне предыдущих нарядов – отражала его настроение, видимо.

Магнус расставлял на столе – на большой расстеленной карте восточного побережья – разные предметы, в которых Алек узнал вещи Джейса. И оторвался от своего занятия, когда услышал шаги.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Магнус, окидывая Алека внимательным взглядом.

– Да… Я просто тренировался. Мне нужно переодеться, – ответил тот сконфуженно. – А ты чем занят?

– Хочу попробовать одно заклинание поиска. 

– Понятно…

И вот опять, стоило увидеть Магнуса, голова Алека забивалась не делами первостепенной важности, а всякой чепухой. Он быстро ушел в комнату и наскоро помылся и переоделся, будто боялся, что Магнус уйдет. Тот естественно никуда не ушел и заканчивал с приготовлениями. 

Магнус выглядел очень сосредоточенным, он стоял у стола, проверяя последний раз все ли правильно. Когда он объявил, что готов и можно начинать, все – Клэри, Джослин, Мариза с Робертом и Иззи – нетерпеливо столпились вокруг, Алек подошел незамеченным и встал позади него на таком расстоянии, чтобы не мешать, и невольно заключая его в свое пространство, отгораживая от остальных. Ему нравилось, что никто посторонний не вторгался туда, где был только Магнус.

– Моя магия не безгранична, – напомнил Магнус, деловито закатывая рукава рубашки до локтей, пиджак он уже снял, бросив на ближайший стул. 

Будто только вспомнив, сколько вокруг людей, он обернулся, жестами принуждая всех отойти подальше, и заметил Алека. Тот неуверенно улыбнулся, чуть отступая.

–Ты можешь остаться, – сказал Магнус как бы между прочим и, дождавшись кивка, отвернулся.

Алек облизнул губы, сцепив руки за спиной, и скосил взгляд сначала на родителей, делавших равнодушно-строгий вид, потом на Иззи. Та ему подмигнула, и он закатил глаза, стараясь не улыбаться.

Наконец Магнус поднял руки, вытягивая их над картой ладонями вниз, расставил шире ноги для устойчивости. Он заговорил на демоническом языке, произнося заклинание, которое не походило на стройный текст, скорее на нагромождение непонятных звуков – то тянущихся, то коротких, совершенно не произносимых, создававших чувство тревоги. Алек завороженно слушал их и видел, как из ладоней Магнуса начинает струиться магия с синим свечением. Словно дымка она прильнула к столу, заполняя карту в границах расставленных предметов.

Голос Магнуса с каждым словом звучал все глуше, пока наконец не затих. И вместе с этим синее свечение прекратилось, сверкнув напоследок россыпью искр. Магнус глубоко вздохнул, отчего поднялись и опустились плечи. 

– Это поможет найти Джейса? – не выдержала первой Клэри, подступая к столу ближе. Джослин шагнула следом с напряженным видом. У нее были свои причины как ждать, так и бояться того, что Джейс найдется.

Магнус все еще рассматривал карту перед собой, словно пытался удостовериться, что на ней все в порядке.

– Это поможет заметить его, если он окажется где-то на этой территории, сладкая моя, – пояснил он. – Действие заклинания продержится несколько часов, потом надо будет повторить. И кто-то должен постоянно следить…

– Я прослежу, – заверила его Клэри.

– Как скажешь. И не сдвигай предметы, – предупредил он на всякий случай, обведя их легкомысленным жестом.

– А как я узнаю, что Джейс появился на карте?.. 

– Понятия не имею! – честно признался Магнус. – Возможно, тут будет бегать призрак крохотного сумеречного охотника. А может, просто загорится огонек… Так что следи в оба.

Клэри кивнула, пристально уставившись на карту, будто надеялась тут же увидеть Джейса. Алек тоже смотрел на карту, как и все, потом повернулся к Магнусу, но и рта раскрыть не успел.

– Нам надо поговорить, Бейн, – сказала Мариза и добавила: - Наедине.

Магнус обернулся к Алеку, улыбнувшись поджатыми губами, всем своим видом выражая: «Какие они все-таки скучные!». Он задержал взгляд, будто надеялся на что-то, и уже отвернулся и шагнул вслед за Робертом, как Алек спохватился:

– Магнус, на пару слов, – сказал он твердо и бросил предупреждающий взгляд на родителей, чтобы не мешали. – Нам надо поговорить.

– Как скажешь, Александр! – отозвался тот и направился за ним.

Алек повел его в кабинет отца, с каждым шагом ощущая нарастающее напряжение. Это было не из-за Магнуса и не из-за всей этой глупой ситуации, когда они не могли нормально поговорить. Должно быть, это просто накапливалось все дни и требовало выхода… Едва оказавшись внутри, Алек захлопнул дверь и притянул Магнуса, неловко ухватившись за ворот рубашки, собираясь, кажется, поцеловать…

– Оу! – воскликнул тот, отклоняясь и не давая губам соприкоснуться. – Не думал, что ты будешь делать так всегда…

– Прости, – Алек тут же убрал руки и опустил голову, не понимая, что на него нашло. Ему кажется воздуха перестало хватать, и он тяжело задышал. – Я не хотел... Так…

Он не успел договорить, Магнус вдруг так же рывком подался навстречу и поцеловал сам. У Алека от этого едва колени не подогнулись, он ухватился за него, притягивая еще ближе. Этот поцелуй сильно отличался от того, первого. Магнус скользнул языком по его губам, проникая в рот, отчего слабой волной по телу прошло удовольствие. Алек попытался ухватить его губами, но поймал только нижнюю губу и от внезапной обиды отстранился на мгновение, чтобы увидеть легкую улыбку, и тут же с напором перехватил инициативу. Магнус тихо промычал, открываясь для неловкого поцелуя, и у Алека внизу живота запульсировало от прилившей крови. Снова прервавшись на секунду, они посмотрели друг другу в глаза – этого мгновения хватило, чтобы осознать, что происходит, принять, и снова одновременно подались навстречу, столкнувшись зубами, но уже не останавливаясь. Казалось, они целовались долго, шумно, едва прерываясь для небольших глотков воздуха. Алек исследовал рот Мгануса языком, сталкиваясь с его и от этого совершенно отрешался от происходящего вокруг и забывал, где находится. 

Они оторвались друг от друга одновременно, когда уже воздуха в легких не осталось. Алека повело обратно, но Магнус вдруг положил ладонь ему на щеку, останавливая, и надавил большим пальцем на уголок губ, оттягивая в сторону. Он тоже тяжело дышал, губы у него влажно блестели, притягивая. 

– Мы даже на свидание еще не сходили, – сказал Магнус иронично, но словно ледяной водой окатил. 

Алек тут же выпрямился, наваливаясь спиной на дверь, и свел брови, окинув Магнуса более осознанным взглядом. Одежда у того оказалась в беспорядке – рубашка почти вытащена из-за пояса брюк, волосы слегка растрепаны. Алек не помнил, чтобы такое делал… И машинально провел ладонью по своим волосам, приглаживая. Кажется, Магнус их тоже растрепал.

– Да, ты прав. Просто с поисками Джейса и… – Алек замолчал, тяжело сглатывая и глядя на Магнуса, как будто первый раз того увидел и не мог оторваться.

– Я знаю, Алек. Когда будешь свободен…

– Сейчас, – выпалил Алек, не давая себе подумать. – Я свободен сейчас.

Магнус на мгновение будто растерялся, потом улыбнулся, приподняв брови. Шумно втянул носом воздух, словно срочно нуждался в кислороде, глаза у него как-то странно заблестели.

– Что ж, хорошо, – сказал он и в голосе слышалось скрываемое напряжение. Затем оглянулся по сторонам и спросил: – Мы могли бы сбежать, как думаешь?

Он мягко отстранил Алека от двери, открыл ее и выглянул, чтобы проверить – есть ли кто-то поблизости. 

– Все чисто, – сообщил он и, поманив Алека за собой, направился по коридору в сторону выхода, где открывался портал.

Алек, наблюдая за ним с усмешкой, пошел следом. Он сомневался, что им удастся уйти незамеченными – нужно было буквально пройти по залу перед носом всех сумеречных охотников. Но если остальные охотники особого интереса не проявляли, Мариза, заметив их, позвала Алека. Он проигнорировал, вынужденный ускорить шаг, потому что Магнус, кажется, собирался сбежать в прямом смысле.

– Это ужасно романтично, как ты считаешь? – спросил тот весело, оборачиваясь уже у двери, за которой был портал.

Магнус распахнул ее, развернулся и протянул Алеку руку. Тот ухмыльнулся, берясь за нее и продолжая во все глаза смотреть на Магнуса. Тот сейчас действительно казался…волшебным. Даже без своих блесток на лице и немного растрепанный.

– Подумай о моем лофте, – загадочным тоном произнес Магнус, шагая спиной в портал и затягивая его за собой. 

Алек не был уверен, что подумал именно об этом, потому что взгляд Магнуса навевал совсем другие мысли, но так как оказались они именно там, то должно быть не ошибся. В любом случае, Магнус продолжал держать его за руку и медленно притянул к себе, оказавшись уже в коридоре, ведущем к его гостиной. Он с готовностью запрокинул голову, и Алек мягко накрыл его губы своими, улыбаясь в поцелуй.

Алек чувствовал себя сейчас спокойно и уверенно, все проблемы будто отступили.


End file.
